Vampririna's Secret
by GoldenRose29
Summary: When Edgar and Vamprinia are working on a school project in the backyard Poltergeist Pat shows up and begins using his powers to nearly reveal the truth about Vee. Can she keep Pat's pranks under control without telling Edgar she's a vampire? Or will her secret finally be revealed?
1. A Project

Chapter One: The Project

"Alright class, I think you'll be very _egg_ -cited about our next science project," Mr. Gore joked to his class on a warm Monday afternoon. "You and a partner will be tasked with the traditional egg drop!"

"Oh, I did one of those back in Transylvania!" Vampirina exclaimed to her friends. "I got a perfect grade for the biggest _splatter_."

"I don't think that's what we do in Pennsylvania," Poppy laughed.

"The goal of the egg drop is to build something to place an egg in so that when we drop it from a high height, in our case, the school roof, the egg won't break. Next Monday we'll all go outside and drop your projects so that gives you all a whole week to build your contraption," Mr. Gore explained with a wide grin.

"This sounds hard," Bridget mumbled.

Poppy stuck her hand in the air and Mr. Gore pointed at her.

"Will we get to pick our partners?" she asked.

"Actually, Poppy, I'm going to pick your partners this time," he replied. "This way you'll all get to learn how to work with new people and get different ideas."

"Oh, I was really hoping to work with you, Poppy," Vee whispered to her friend who nodded sadly in return.

"So, as for who is paired with whom," Mr. Gore announced as he picked up a paper off his desk. "Bridget, you'll work with Boris. Poppy and Edith, you two are a team." He rattled off more names until only two remained. "And Vampirina and Edgar."

"Oh," Vee said. "That's not too bad."

"Oh, it is," Poppy groaned. "My brother always forgets to do his homework until just before bed. If we weren't in the same class, I'm sure he'd forget about it all together!"

"Well then, I'll just keep him on track," Vee insisted as the bell rang.

As the three girls walked out, Vee stopped by Edgar.

"So when do you want to work on our project?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, I can't today," he replied as he swung his backpack on. "I'm going to try and catch a ghost tonight!"

"What?" the three girls exclaimed, eyes wide. Did he know about Demi?

"Francis says he keeps hearing things in his attic so I'm going to investigate," Edgar explained.

"Phew," Vee sighed. "I mean, uh, cool. Another day, then."

"Yeah, sure," Edgar agreed.

"Come on, Edgar!" a taller and wider boy with blue sneakers called as he stuck his head back into the classroom. "Ghosts aren't gonna catch themselves!"

"I'm out," Edgar told the girls with a grin and dashed after Francis.

"See? He'll forget about the project, I'm sure of it," Poppy insisted. But Vee just smiled.

"Don't worry, Poppy," she assured her friend. "I'll keep him on track. Edgar and I will be spook-tacular!"

* * *

But each day Edgar had a new excuse.

"Editing some footage for my web show," he said on Tuesday.

"Leaving a trail of dog biscuits to attract a werewolf!" he exclaimed on Wednesday. Vampirina's family kept Wolfie inside that night.

"Helping Mom make snacks for her gardening club," Edgar grumbled on Thursday.

"That's true," Poppy whispered to Vee, "but he's known about that _all week_!"

On Friday Vampirina walked straight up to Edgar after class, slightly annoyed but determined.

"Our project's due Monday, Edgar," she reminded him. "Poppy and Bridget and their partners have already finished theirs. We need to at least _start_ it."

"Right, I forgot," Edgar groaned, his face falling into his hands. "But Francis thinks he found the ghost this time…"

"So you're going to his tonight," Vee finished, crossing her arms angrily. "What about the project?"

"We have the whole weekend," Edgar insisted. "And we're neighbors. So it'll be fine."

"Edgar, come on!" Francis yelled from the hall.

"Edgar," Poppy chided, moving to stand next to her friend.

"This week. I promise!" Edgar called over his shoulder as he ran out of the classroom, leaving Vampirina and Poppy behind.

"Maybe I should do it without him," Vee sighed. "I don't want a bad grade."

"No way," Poppy said. "You can't let my brother get away this!"

"What can I do?"

"Don't worry. I promise I'll get him to your house tomorrow morning to work on the project."

"How?"

"Leave that to me."

* * *

"Wha…what's going on?" Edgar yelled as he was woken from a deep sleep. Poppy stood over him with a dripping water cup.

"Get up!" she yelled. "Hurry!"

"What's going on?" Edgar mumbled as he wiped the water off his face.

"Your dog biscuit trail worked!" Poppy exclaimed. "There's a _werewolf_ in Vee's backyard _right now_!"

"I've got to get my camera!" Edgar gasped and sprang off the bed. With lightning fast speed, he got dressed, grabbed his camera, and dashed outside.

Poppy followed as be burst into Vampirina's backyard. But all he found was Vee and playing tug-of-war with Wolfie.

"Huh?

"Oops," Poppy giggled. "Guess I was wrong. Say, now that you're here and don't have any plans for today, why don't you and Vee work on your science project?"

"Wait a second," Edgar mumbled, looking between his sister and Vampirina who was letting Wolfie back inside. "This was a trick!"

"I call it getting you to do your homework," Poppy said with a grin as she headed back to her house. "Have fun!"

"So…" Edgar turned to see Vee with a black box full of craft supplies and a carton of ordinary eggs. "Ready to get to work?"

"Sure," Edgar grumbled.

He followed her to the shade beneath her tree house and they sat down.

"I was thinking we could test our project by throwing it off the tree house balcony," Vee suggested, pulling out a pale egg.

"Sure. What are we doing again?"

"Making something to hold the egg so it doesn't break when we drop it," Vee explained. "Remember?"

"Right. I just don't really pay attention during Mr. Gore's lessons. Too busy thinking about my web show. I'm thinking of doing an episode about mummies and the differences in their-"

"Well we really need to do _this_ ," Vee insisted, cutting of his excited ramble. "I'm better at breaking eggs than keeping them safe. Any ideas?"

"We could try tying a parachute to it," Edgar suggested.

"We can use this," Vee pulled out some black paper, "and this," followed by some thin silver string. "I'll make a harness for the egg. You want to make the parachute?"

"Sure."

And they set to work, Edgar snipping and gluing and coloring, Vee twisting string around the egg until it was secure.

"Now we just need to attach the parachute," she said and held her hand out to Edgar who gave her his creation. "What's that?"

"Oh, I drew a mummy on the back for luck. What do you think?"

Vee thought it horribly inaccurate, but she just smiled and joined their creations.

"You want to drop it?" she asked.

"Sure," Edgar replied eagerly, taking the egg in his hands.

He climbed the ladder rungs nailed into the tree, careful not to break the egg. Once he reached the top he raced to the edge and held the egg out over it.

"Bombs away!" he yelled and let it go.

The parachute expanded and the egg slowed a bit. But when it landed Vampirina heard it break.

"Oh no," she moaned as she ran over to inspect it. There was a big hole in the shell and its yolk was bulging out.

"It didn't work?" Edgar asked as he climbed down.

"No," she sighed as he looked at the shattered egg in her hand.

"Uh, what if we put it in a box?"

"A box?"

"Yeah. Safer than a parachute because it's _in_ something," Edgar explained.

"I have the perfect thing!" Vee exclaimed. "Be back in two flaps of a bat's wing!"

She zoomed into her house, the door crashing shut behind her. Chef Remy Bones jumped, dropping the bowl he'd been holding. Gregoria and Demi glanced over from the table, in the middle of a game of Monster Chess.

"Sacré bleu, oh no!" he exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Chef Remy!" Vee apologized. "I'll help you clean it up?"

"No, no," Chef Remy sighed, pressing his bone fingers to his skull. "Ees fine. I'll just make-a somet'in else for our guests.

"Guests?" Vee repeated, suddenly looking worried.

"A family booked a room last minute," Gregoria explained as she slid her werewolf across the board, capturing Demi's Frankenstein.

"How'd I not that coming?" he exclaimed, flopping backward in dismay.

Suddenly the doorbell screamed and Oxana rushed down from the upper floor to answer it.

"Wonder who it is," Vee remarked and crept forward to look.

"Welcome to the Scare B&B," Oxana greeted as she opened the door. A pair of very well-dressed poltergeists floated in, their bags floating behind them. "Vampirina, darling, come welcome our guests, Mr. and Mrs. Gee."

"And our son," Mrs. Gee added in a nasally voice, moving aside to reveal him.

Vee's stomach suddenly dropped and her bat pigtails shook.

"Poltergeist Pat?!"


	2. Pat's Pranks

Chapter Two: Pat's Pranks

"Oh, it's _you_ ," Pat sighed as his family floated into the kitchen.

"Is this the vampire whose _human_ band beat you in the last Scream Factor, Patrick?" Mr. Gee asked his son, peering down at Vee through half-rimmed spectacles. In fact, everything about him was sharp, from the collars of his jacket and shirt, to his pointy dress shoes, to his styled grey hair.

"Yes, Father," Pat grumbled, crossing his arms.

Oxana nudged her daughter softly, reminding her to be polite.

"Uh, welcome to our Scare B&B. What brings you all to Pennsylvania?" Vee asked.

"We've been invited to the annual Spirit's Gala. This year it is in Pennsylvania," Mrs. Gee explained, rolling her arms and making grand motions with her arms. She was very sophisticated, with a tight purple dress and sparkling heels. "Spirits, poltergeists, and ghosts only."

"Huh. Wonder why I wasn't invited?" Demi mused as Gregoria's loch ness monster took his gargoyle. "Oh, darn it!"

"Only spirits with the upmost class were mailed an invitation," Mrs. Gee said.

"Well that explains it," Demi laughed. Then his eyes grew wide. "Hey, wait a ghostly min-!"

"I'm sure," Oxana cut in, "that you need to get ready for the Gala tonight. Why don't I show you to your rooms?"

"Please," Mr. Gee replied. Oxana headed up the stairs, the Gees following.

"Now, Miss Vampirina, what did you come in here for?" Chef Remy asked the young ghoul.

"Oh. A box small enough for an egg," she said. "It's for a school project."

"At your _human_ school?" Pat inquired snidely from the base of the stone tower stairs.

"Yeah," Vee replied.

"You spend so much time around these humans and you don't even tell them what you really are," Pat commented. "Are you afraid they're gonna not want to be your friend?"

"My friends know. Poppy and Bridget know," Vampirina protested.

"A whole two humans. What about the rest of them?"

"Listen," Gregoria suddenly said and got off her seat, stomping toward Pat. "You may be a guest here but that don't give you any right to mess with our Vee. So go on up to your room and get ready for your stuffy gala or whatever. And stop messing with our ghoul."

"Yeah!" Demi added.

"Whatever. This is way lame anyway," Pat sighed, rolled his eyes, and floated up the stairs.

"Thanks, Gregoria," Vee muttered.

"Don't mention it, kid," she grumbled, sliding her witch across the chess board. "Boo! I win."

"What, again?" Demi cried, staring at the board in disbelief.

"Will this do, Vampirina?" Chef Remy asked as he held out one of Vee's spare coffin shaped lunch boxes.

"Yeah, thanks Chef," Vee mumbled and headed back outside.

The three monsters left exchanged looks of concern. Their Vee had clearly been rattled. And their patience was about as thin as a werewolf's hair with the culprit.

* * *

"Hey, what took so long?" Edgar asked as Vee sat back down.

"Just…trouble finding the box," she muttered and held it out to him."

"Cool. Maybe we should stuff it," Edgar suggested.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I have some cobweb balls," she said, pulling them out of her craft box. They were white and looked like mini balls of yarn that stuck to her fingers.

"Perfect!"

As Vee watched Edgar stuff the box, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she came clean, told him the truth. He'd probably post it on his web show. Then her home would be mobbed by people taking pictures, just like her Uncle Bob was.

Was it true would never except her? And if it was, why had her family ever left Transylvania in the first place?

"There!" Edgar exclaimed as he snapped the lid shut, closing the egg in. "I'll go drop it!"

As Edgar started to climb, Vampirina began putting away the extra cobweb balls. But as she reached for them, they suddenly sprouted pairs of skinny legs and began running around.

Vee shrieked and quickly grabbed them all, squeezing them with her fist so they couldn't escape.

"Everything okay down there?" Edgar called as he leaned over the edge of the tree house's railing.

"Fine!" Vee forced herself to shout. "Drop the box!"

"Bombs away!" he yelled again.

The box plumped down and crashed to the hard ground below. Vee went to investigate as Edgar climbed down. But as she opened the box, a burst of orange slime suddenly shot forward, dousing her and staining her clothes. She sputtered and coughed, wiping the ooze from her eyes.

"Wait…"

She turned to the house and, sure enough, Pat was staring at her from a high up window, laughing his head off. Vampirina glared at him as Edgar ran up to her.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked, staring at the orange splatters all over her. "What happened?"

"A can of ooze kind of exploded on me," she grumbled, turning to her partner. "But I'm fine."

"Well, did our project work? Is the egg okay?"

"I haven't looked yet," she replied, popping the lid off. This time nothing sprayed her. The only thing they saw was a cracked egg, leaking onto its cobweb ball bed.

"We're never going to figure this out!" Edgar exclaimed in frustration. He walked back to their spot in the grass and plopped down, shoulders slumped.

"Maybe we just need something different," Vee suggested, walking over to Edgar. "Something totally new."

"Maybe," Edgar sighed. "I don't know…"

Vee's super sensitive ears picked up on a sound just then. One that sent bats roaring through her stomach.

A snap.

 _Pat._

Behind Edgar the plants started moving, stretching their vines closer and closer to Edgar. Vampirina gulped.

Then she spotted her mother's gardening equipment right next to the plants. She glanced at Edgar who was still staring glumly at the grass before him.

Vee super sped off. Faster than you could say boo, she grabbed her mother's sheers and began clipping until all the vines were just little green stumps. Oxana would not be happy but Vee hoped she'd understand.

"You know, why don't we try again tomorrow," Vampirina suggested as she sped in front of Edgar, eyeing Pat hiding up in that window, ruining her school project. "Get some fresh ideas. Sleep on it, as people say."

"But you've been reminding me all week and I've put it off," Edgar insisted. He looked up, his brown eyes meeting her purple ones. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about that, actually. I just got so wrapped up in my stuff, I forgot I had a partner that needed my help. So I'm sorry, Vee."

"Oh. Well," she sighed. "It's okay, Edgar. You're here now and that's what matters."

She glanced at Pat who was smirking at her through the glass. Why was she so scared of him, anyway? She had faced everything he'd thrown at her and been successful every time. She wasn't going to run anymore.

"Let's do this!" Vee exclaimed, grinning. "I'm sure we can figure it out."

Edgar grinned and help up a fist. Vee just looked at him strangely.

"It's called a fist bump," he laughed. "Make a fist."

Vee did so and held it out. Edgar hit hers with his and grinned.

"Cool," she said with a smile and bumped his fist back.

All the while, Pat fumed in his window.

* * *

"We could add more padding in the box," Vee suggested as she and Edgar examined her craft bin.

"Or we could put it in my toy helicopter and fly it down!" he chimed in. Vee giggled.

"I don't know if Mr. Gore would let us. If it flew on its own, maybe. But I don't think he'd like us controlling it on its way down. It's supposed to be independent."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I'll go look for more stuff inside," Vee said and stood up.

But as she started to walk to the door something strange started happening to her shoes. They started to shake and buzz. Vee glanced up and saw Pat grinning evilly at her.

"Vee? You okay?" Edgar asked when he noticed the uneasy look on her face.

"What? Oh yeah," she laughed nervously, forcing her feet forward.

Her shoes shook again and sprouted a pair of wings.

Vee gulped. "Oh no."

Pat was loving every uneasy moment. Vee pleaded with her eyes but he didn't care. HE snapped his fingers and the wings began to flap. They were slow for a moment until they sped up to hurricane speeds.

They lifted the shoes off the ground, dragging Vee with them, her upside down and shrieking.

"Vee!" Edgar yelled as he fell back in shock. "What's going on?"

"Oh no!" she yelled as the shoes dragged her up and down, in loops and corkscrews and barrel rolls.

But then the shoes started flying toward the tree house. Closer and closer, faster and faster, they wouldn't stop. And if they didn't stop she'd smash into the tree house with them, probably getting hurt in the process!

That left her only one choice.

Just before her and the shoes collided with the tree house, she closed her eyes…

And turned into a bat.

The shoes hit the tree house and fell to the ground, their wings still.

Edgar stared at the bat that used to be Vee, his jaw hanging open.

Tears budded in her eyes as she landed, changing back into her normal self. Her family was ruined. This would be all over Edgar's web show for sure.

"Wha…? How?" Edgar stuttered, his mouth still hanging open."

"I…I'm a vampire," Vampirina sighed, staring at her socks, trying to back her tears. "So are my parents.

"So Transylvania…?"

"Is for monsters. But we moved here to see new stuff."

"Are other monsters real?"

"Yeah."

"And your house really _is_ haunted?"

"Yeah." It was so hard for her not to cry.

"That is so cool!" Edgar exclaimed. "You have no idea how lucky you are. I'd _love_ to live in a haunted house!" He was looking at her home in wonder. "Wait. Do Poppy and Bridget know?"

"Yeah," Vee muttered. Would she be able to see them again? Or would their parents be too afraid to let them play with her?

"So why didn't you tell me?

"Because…because…," Vee sputtered. "Because you're going to post it on your web show and everyone's going to come and take pictures of us or be scared to be our friends! And it's all my fault!"

With that, she turned into a bat again and flew up to her room, eventually coming to rest on her small chandelier so she could cry.


	3. Monster Power!

Chapter Three: Monster Power!

"Batkins? Are you up here?" Oxana called as she came into Vampirina's room. When she saw her daughter crying overhead, she turned into a bat and perched next to her. "Batkins, what's wrong? Edgar said you came up here all upset."

"Oh, Momma, I've ruined everything!" Vee wailed, laying her head under her mother's wing. "Edgar saw me turn into a bat and he knows I'm a vampire and now he's going to put it on his web show!"

"Oh dear," Oxana mumbled. "Why did you turn in a bat? Did you get the battys again?"

"No," Vee sniffed. "Pat charmed my shoes and they nearly flew me into my tree house."

"What? You nearly got hurt?"

"I'm okay, Momma," Vee murmured. "I just ruined everything."

"No you didn't, my Vampirina. I promise." Oxana flew off the chandelier and made her daughter look her in the eye. "Now I'll be right back and you'll see what I mean."

* * *

Oxana knocked quickly on the guest room door. Mrs. Gee opened it, adorned with fine jewels and wearing a luxurious evening gown with ruffles and shimmering embroidery.

"Yes?" she drawled, still applying lipstick as she looked in a small mirror she was holding.

"Your son just terrorized my daughter by making her shoes fly," Oxana informed her briskly, crossing her arms. "She nearly got hurt."

"Nearly?" Mr. Gee repeated as he joined his wife. He too was wearing fine clothes for the Gala, including a top hat and crisp white gloves. "Well, if she didn't _actually_ get hurt then I see no reason to cause a fuss. Patrick was just practicing his powers."

"On my daughter?" Oxana asked, her tone dangerous.

"As I understand it, she's fine," Mr. Gee sighed. "No harm was done."

"My daughter's human friend saw. So yes, damage was done," Oxana insisted.

"She should not have been around a human in the first place," Mrs. Gee huffed, snapping her compact closed, looking at Oxana for the first time since she'd opened the door. "Our son did her a favor."

Oxana was glaring so hard it was a wonder the Gees didn't run with fear.

"Get. Out."

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Gee exclaimed.

"If you and your things are not out of my home within the hour, I will take them out myself. You and your family are no longer welcome at the Scare B&B."

"We won't pay you," Mr. Gee threatened.

"And we'll tell every monster we know not to come here!" Mrs. Gee added.

"Your son hurt my daughter and you think that's alright," Oxana said. "So I do not care what you do to me. Now get out."

Mr. and Mrs. Gee huffed and went back into their room to pack their things while Oxana smiled to herself.

* * *

"Vee?" a timid voice asked.

She turned and saw Edgar entering her room, the door shutting behind him. Vee quickly ducked under her wings, hoping he wouldn't see her.

"Your mom told me your room was up here and I should go talk to you. Are you in here?"

Silence.

"I guess you could be hiding. Well, uh, if you are, I just wanted to say that I won't post about your family on my web show. You're my friend and I don't want to ruin your life. So…yeah." Edgar turned to leave, but then paused. "And I think you make a really cool vampire too."

Vee watched him leave, her sorrow suddenly gone.

"Edgar, wait!" she called out, flying down and landing as her usual self. He turned back and re-entered her room, still looking at her in wonderment.

"Thank you," she started, "for not posting about us. I guess that must be tough."

"I'd rather keep a secret then lose a friend. Even if it is a super cool secret."

Vee grinned, showing off her fangs, before she rushed forward and hugged Edgar.

"Thanks," she said again as she pulled away.

"So…can you show me around your house? And tell me about other monsters?" Edgar eagerly asked, making Vee laugh.

"Definitely. But first we have a project to finish."

* * *

"And now for Vampirina and Edgar's project!" Mr. Gore announced to the class huddled below from the roof.

He held up a small black object and dropped it over the edge. As it fell, something on its sides moved, slowing it down until it landed softly on the ground. Vampirina reached in and pulled out the egg, perfectly intact. The kids cheered and Edgar and Vee beamed at each other.

"Wow, Vee, how'd you get it to do that?" Poppy asked.

"What is it anyway?" Bridget inquired.

"It's my shoe," Vee explained, holding out her winged shoe. "And we used a little monster power to get it done."

"The _best_ kind of power," Edgar added.

Vee grinned and held out her fist. Edgar returned her smile and happily bumped it.

The End

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading my story, I really enjoyed writing it. I was thinking of maybe writing a longer one about when all the kids are seniors in high school and are picking colleges in stuff. Sort of a coming of age story. Problem is, I have no idea what the girls would major in. Edgar would probably be cinematography or monsters. But the girls...no idea. If you have any, please let me know. And thanks again!**


End file.
